Great Namekian
is a transformation used by some Namekians, it is a power used by the Demon Clan.Daizenshuu 2, 1995 The transformation causes the user to grow, usually to enormous sizes - increasing their overall strength. Overview The Great Namekian form is a Demon Clan ability, by using their regenerative abilities to alter their bodies' volume and by concentrating the nerves throughout their entire body, invigorating their cells''Daizenshuu 7, 1996 they can increase their size. The transformation is quite painful due to the excessive additions to the user's body. Lord Slug refers to it as being his "true" form. In ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Namekian Future Warrior gains access to their Great Namekian form while fighting Nail and Piccolo. Before the quest that unlocks this ability, it is stated by Dende that the warrior must fight against their own kind to awaken this dormant power, showing that this state can be achieved through fighting other Namekians. Usage and Power According to Goku, this state does not actually increase the user's power level, though it does make them heavier and more durable without impacting their speed, increases physical strength, and also gives their physical blows much greater offensive power.Dragon Ball Online, 2010 King Piccolo is very tall for a Namekian (suggesting that he spends most of his time in the Great Namekian state) and he can further increase his size, as displayed when becoming enraged after Goku kneed him in the face with a boost from his Power Pole. During this, King Piccolo's strength and power are increased, but he is still unable to destroy Goku. King Piccolo continues to use his Great Namekian state while fighting Goku, though he is still defeated by the young Saiyan. Piccolo transforms like this once in the manga and twice in the anime. He transforms during his fight with Goku in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, and then grows even bigger but found this form to be ultimately ineffective against Goku (in both the manga and anime). In the anime filler, Piccolo uses this technique in order to achieve the Gigantification form and battle Garlic Jr. Thanks to his cells from Piccolo, Perfect Cell uses the Namekian ability to increase in size alongside Super Saiyan Third Grade in order to take on his Power-Weighted form. In the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, when finding himself on the losing end of a battle with Gohan even with Piccolo's abilities, Seventhree transforms into a Great Namekian. In the Dark Empire Saga, Xeno Slug uses this form to battle Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks before being attacked by Xeno Majin Buu and then powered up by Towa. Grand Elder Guru in the manga/anime series and Grand Elder Moori in Dragon Ball Online also are much larger than most Namekians, but their ability to use the Great Namekian form was never confirmed. Film appearances Lord Slug transforms into a Great Namekian in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, after Goku attacked him using his "Super Saiyan" power. Slug powers up to the point that he believes that with this state Goku will be unable to hurt him (even after seeing his Pseudo Super Saiyan power). Slug even goes so far as to claim that the size change is his 'true' form. However he is defeated when Piccolo gives Goku his energy, allowing him to use the Kaio-ken x100 and then finish him with a Spirit Bomb. This form appears in flashback to Slug's death in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Improvement Super Giant-Form When Piccolo reaches his largest Great Namekian size against Goku, it is referred to as the Super Giant-Form. This form is exponentially heavier and more physically powerful than the ordinary Great Namekian. Dark Evolution Xeno Lord Slug, after merging with the Six-Star Dark Dragon Ball, and then being amplified by Towa's magic takes on a dark evolved version of the Super Giant-Form, referred to as "Dark Giant". Gigantification Using his ability to grow larger, Piccolo emulates and improves upon the Makyan Gigantification form. In this form Piccolo's power is said to have increased by just as much as a Makyan's would, however Piccolo also retains his speed. Video Game Appearances Piccolo takes this form in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen. Lord Slug is playable in this form in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Slug, Ma Junior, and King Piccolo appear as playable characters in this form in Dragon Ball Heroes. Piccolo, as well as King Piccolo, use it during one of their combos in Super Dragon Ball Z. Namekians are able to perform this transformation in Dragon Ball Online; their giant form transformation is called Great Namek in this game. In-game this form is equivalent in power to Super Saiyan and Pure Majin. In Dokkan Battle, the Great Namek form is called Giant Form. Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) and Lord Slug (Giant Form) both have a chance of randomly transforming into their Great Namek form. The Great Namek form plays like Great Ape, Golden Great Ape, and other Giant Forms. ;Namekian Giant Form Dokkan Battle cards Dokkan Battle Threat to Peace Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) card (Base Form).png|Threat to Peace Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Threat to Peace Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) card (Great Namek).jpg|Threat to Peace Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) card after transforming in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Demon King's Vengeance Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) card (Base Form).png|Demon King's Vengeance Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Demon King's Vengeance Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) card (Great Namek).png|Demon King's Vengeance Piccolo Jr. card after transforming in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Evil Namekian Lord Slug (Giant Form) card (Base Form).jpg|Evil Namekian Lord Slug (Giant Form) card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Evil Namekian Lord Slug (Giant Form) card (Great Namek).png|Evil Namekian Lord Slug (Giant Form) card after transforming in Dokkan Battle In Dragon Ball Xenoverse and its sequel Namekians can be customized to be far taller than the other races. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears as an exclusive Awoken Skill transformation for Namekian characters under the name Become Giant. To obtain this form, the Future Warrior must visit the Guru's House time rift anomaly and assist Nail in protecting the Namekian Dragon Balls from the Frieza Force. Eventually, Piccolo will appear after having sensed the Warrior's Ki and after thanking them for protecting Planet Namek, he tells them that they have untapped strength hidden deep within them and suggests speaking to Nail to learn how to unlock it. Nail reveals he was aware of Piccolo's presence and the Warrior‘s hidden power. He comments that with that power the warrior could easily conquer Namek, but has instead saved it from danger more than once. As a debt of gratitude, Nail decides that he will help them tap into this power and suggests the Warrior talk to Dende for advice on how to awaken their full potential. Dende reveals that in order to unlock their full potential the warrior will need to take themselves over the edge by fighting one of their own and suggests that the only Namekians who can help with that are Nail and Piccolo. They must then return to Piccolo which will unlock Guru's House Quest: "Namekian Awakening" where they face off against Piccolo and Nail in a battle to unleash their full power and the Become Giant Awoken Skill will become available mid-battle. After defeating Piccolo and Nail using the form, Piccolo and Nail will revive and the Warrior must defeat 3 Piccolo clones and Nail using their Become Giant form complete the quest and unlock the Become Giant Awoken Skill permanently. Become Giant form is fueled by Stamina and it puts the Future Warrior in a guard break state that makes them vulnerable when their stamina runs out. Due to the size of this transformation, it is unusable in certain stages such as Frieza's Spaceship. While in the Become Giant form, Ultimate Skills become unavailable and the Future Warrior gains access to four Super Skills. Additionally, their throw is changed to Crushing in Hands. Great Namekians in Xenoverse 2 are shown to be around the same size as Saiyan's in their Great Ape form, thus the form is useful when combating Great Apes, enabling them to go toe-to-toe with Great Apes. Interestingly, despite the Future Warrior having access to this Awoken Skill, neither Piccolo nor Lord Slug can use this form in Xenoverse 2. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Great Namekian King Piccolo appears as a non-playable S-Rank boss character putting his power on par with S-Rank Great Ape Broly, Baby Hirudegarn, Janemba (First form), and combined Pilaf Machine. In his base form King Piccolo is only a B-Rank, but upon becoming a Great Namekian his power rises above both B-Rank and A-Rank up to S-Rank, though his profile indicates it puts a strain upon his body despite increasing his strength and speed. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Gran Namekiano Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Nameks